Abandoned
by Hermione Kat
Summary: Hermione gets pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby in fifth year. She is expelled from school, and disowned by her parents and friends. How will she cope out on the streets pregnant with that sonofabitch Malfoy's baby? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Abandoned**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, but if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat silently by herself at a table in the Hog's Head, drinking a butterbeer, listening to gossip.

"Sirius Black was seen?" came the falsely cheery voice of a woman bartender.

"Yeah," a gruff voice said, clearing his throat.

"Seen right here in Hogsmeade, I heard."

"Probably after Harry Potter," the bartender said.

"Naw, Sirius Black's his Godfather, didn't you know? My dad told me," said an icy voice.

"Lucius?" said the owner of the gruff voice. "How is 'e? Must be terrible, poor chap, facing charges in court," he added.

"Yes, terrible," said the cold voice of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, who was listening closely, for Harry's name had been mentioned, went back to her butterbeer. Even though this conversation included Draco Malfoy's opinions about things,which she could relay on to her friends, it wasn't polite to eavesdrop.

"Granger," said Malfoy, placing one hand on the table, the other holding a bottle of firewhiskey. "What do you say we, you know, get a little…_hic_…closer? Hilary's got a spare…_hic_… room we could, uh… _hic…use_."

"Malfoy, you're really _drunk_!" I exclaim, standing up, but Malfoy pushed me back down.

"_Drunk?_ You think this is really _drunk? _Well, think again, Granger!" At this, Malfoy, grabbed me by the arm and pushed me through a door near my table. I slammed into the floor, Malfoy closing the door behind him.

He pushed me into the wall, and then placed his hands on either side of my head, his lips crushing into my mine. I tried to resist, but I gave in, Malfoy's soft lips caressing mine.

And then, I blacked out.

**A/N: Hi, everbody! Hey, I know, that chapter ended kind of stupidly, but I swear the rest will be better. Read and Review!**


	2. A Deal

Chapter 2- A Deal

Hermione's POV

I woke up lying on the floor. My legs were extremely sore and I could see dried blood on the floor.

I tried to think back to the day before. Malfoy raped me!

I looked up, and saw Malfoy asleep with his back against the wall.

Trying to be silent, I picked myself up off the floor and started to walk towards the door. I was halfway out the door when a cold hand gripped my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just l-leaving," I stammered.

"Listen," Malfoy said, his face ghostly white. "You tell anyone about last night, and someone you love will be hurt, understand?

I nodded. "Y-yes."

"Good." He released his grip.

X X X X X

Harry and Ron bombarded me with questions when I stumbled through the portrait hole later on.

"Where were you?" Ron said.

"Hermione, we were so worried," Harry stated.

"What happened? Ron questioned.

I hesitated. "Um, I fell asleep at the Hog's Head. I was, uh, studying.

"Oh."

I changed the subject. "Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

X X X X X

There were only a few people in the great hall for lunch. Harry, Ron , and I sat at the nearly empty Gryffindor table. "So, um," Ron said, stuffing his face with food. "howm lonshoo ouressabe?"

"What?" Harry and I said.

Ron swallowed. "I said, 'How long should our essay be?'"

"On what?"

"Flingdoobs, of course."

Harry and I snorted. "What?" Harry said.

"Don't we have an essay due…?"

"No!"

"Oh," Ron said.

"You've been hanging out with Luna too much," I stated.

We finished eating and headed up to the Common Room, where Fred and George were signing up testers for their Skiving Snackboxes.

"Fred, George! Don't!" I shrieked as they placed something in a second year's mouth.

"She'll be fine." Fred said. "But let's not talk about that – let's talk about us."

"Us!"

"Of course," Fred said, placing an arm around my neck.

"Fred, you know how I feel about being in a relationship. I can't," I told him.

He sighed.

"Look," I said. "I'll make you a deal: In two years, when I graduate, if you're still single, I'll go out with you. Deal?"

Fred smiled. "Deal." Then, "Hermione, um, I gotta go help George with the Snackboxes."

"Okay," I said, and plopped down in front of the fire on a squishy armchair.


End file.
